


When I Met You In The Summer

by nialovsyounot



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialovsyounot/pseuds/nialovsyounot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finally convinces her father to let her go, but only as a summer vacation. Her time is limited, but she meets wonderful people along the way. She finds out so many things about herself that she never knew before. This trip is everything she ever wanted, and she is so glad to have gone. She finally finds out what is missing in her life, but what happens when her time is up? What will she be willing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You In The Summer

 "Mistress! Rise and shine!" One of the servants called as they entered my room, but I only growled in response. "Don't be like that today is a beautiful day!" 

"Yeah and I need to be beautifu l too! " I huffed "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"The flowers are in bloom ! Oh wouldn't it be nice if mistress went out soon ?" He spoke softly. Ha! That was funny, I'm just too tired. "You know mistress-" He's still talking? I bur ied my head deeper in my pillow and trying not to listen . " It's not good for you to stay up late writing your stories and sleeping all day . Sometimes its good to get out and get some fresh air. " I had to pay attention to the fact he may have read them.

"Don't tell me you read them." I growled while looking up to where I heard his voice come from. 

"I did, and I found them rather int e resting . I hope you don't let Cassandra alone in the forest." He replied with a certain evil grin, then ripping the curtains open exposing my open eye balls. My eyes were on fire with white rays of light  still lingering around my  now closed eyes. I rubbed them softly, knowing it would do nothing. 

"Was that necessary ?" I grunted. 

"It is because-" He stopped in mid sentence.

"Because what?" I snapped.

"Because it's the first day of--" Before he could even finish I sprung out of bed landing on my feet. I ran towards the balcony doors and opened them. 

"It's the first day of summer!" I yelled while running towards the ledge. I felt the wind blow through my messy hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The warm sun shined on my face, as if it was smiling at me. I bet it's mom watching over me and now I  suddenly fe lt so much energy flowing through my body !  Today is the day! 

"Mistress your indecent! What if someone sees?" Mr.Philps said. 

I turned around and looked at him "Just because I am in my  pjs ? Who cares?" I ask.

"Your father cares." He replied. 

"Don't mention him on a day like this!" I hissed while I stopped my feet back into my room. I don't know why I got so pissed off. Maybe because I don't want to thing about my problems on a day like this. 

"I am sorry to upset you, Mistress." He apologized.

"No, no I am sorry for acting like a child." I responded "Please call me Lucy, that’s my name after all." New start, and a new me. I walked over to my closet. Now what would the new Lucy wear?  Mr.Philps showed me a pink  ruffly dress that he picked out. I replied while shaking my head "That won't do everything is way to dressy! I have mill i ons of those dress es , but not even  a single pair of jeans. I would kill to be normal!" 

Mr.Philps smiled  "I am sure others would kill to be practically royal." 

"They would regret it." I said with a sigh, "Looks like I will have to do some shopping,  but everything is too dressy to even do that. I guess I could just go in this." 

He gave me some kind of crazy look then pointed at what I was wearing "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. That simply will not do." He walked out of my walk in closet and pulled out his phone. He dialed some number and made his way out of my room. I sat on my queen sized canopy bed and waited. 

\---

As minutes passed by, I have already made my bed. I'm not to sure if that’s the right way to make a bed, but it looked alright. I wonder what's taking so long. I switched places from sitting to laying on my belly. I rolled over on my back and grunted. Now would be the perfect time to write to mama. I slowly got up and over to my white desk. I sat on the chair while pulling out a blank sheet of paper and an envelope. A pen was always on my desk to remind me I could always talk to her no matter what type of problem. I mean that's what I would like to believe. 

I took the cap off the pen and began to write. 

**_ Dear, _ **

**_ Mama _ **

**_ I know it's only been four days since I wrote to you, but I can't help it. I am just way to excited! I can finally leave this place and explore the world. Since I was a child I have always wanted to know what lays beyond the gates of our home. I always wanted to meet new people, try new foods from different places I have never been before.  Sure I am going to miss this place. I just can't help but feel a part of me is missing. I want to find a place where I really do belong. I want to feel like I am my own person, not just some rich heiress.  _ **

**_ It's time I finally get to experience new things. I'm twenty-one, and now I can leave. Mama don't worry about father. I've already talked to him about it. At first he refused, he actually hated the idea. Some how I convinced him for me to go on a summer vacation. He agreed after my summer vacation idea. I guess he wanted me out of his hair for a while. I've only been asking to leave for three years. I haven't done anything bad all my life, but I feel as if he treats me like I have. He hardly comes out of his office, he doesn't even really eat. He hasn't even spoken to me for two weeks.  _ **

**_ Sad to say but I don’t think he'll say good bye. I know I only will be gone for summer, but it would be nice to have a father for once. I really miss you, sometimes I wish you were still here. Even if you can't tell me, I can still  imagine you saying "Be safe darling, I will be watching over you. Don't forget to have fun!" Then you would poke me on my nose, giving me that sweet smile that you always wore. I love you mama..... I will always miss you.  _ **

**_ -Sincerely,  _ **

**_ Your daughter Lucy.  _ **

**_ PS: I'll probably write to you again on the plane! Please don't get frustrated with me mama.  _ **

I couldn't help but cry. I miss her so much. I can imagine her laughing at me, then telling me there was no reason to cry because she'll always be there watching over me. I crawled back in bed and snuggled one of my pink pillows. Everything is fine. It's okay, I am okay.  She'll always be here in my heart. In my mind, in my memories. I dried my tears with my comforter. Today is a new day. A beautiful summer day. 

\---

When I finally calmed myself down I realized its been an hour. "Where is he?" I growled "What's taking  sooo long?" I turned over to the other side facing the double doors of my room. After a couple minutes had passed I got up and peeked outside the double doors of my room. No sign of anyone, and not even a single sound of anything. I gently closed the doors and raced back over to my messily made bed. I then threw my body on top of it landing on my belly, while digging my face into the mattress. 

Suddenly I hear three little knocks com ing from one of my doors. "Yes?" I questioned, as the doors opened and people came in with racks of clothes, and  boxes of shoes; hats, hand bags, basically everything. As soon as the group of people were inside Mr.Philps walked in with his hands on his hips. He looked so sassy with his black suit, matching his black sunglasses (that he always wears). 

"Is it time for a make over?" He asked with a sheepish grin. Without permission my feet began to run towards him with my arms reaching for a hug. He accepted it and hugged back.

"Thank you." I choked out my answer. 

" Theres no need for a thank you mistress. It is my pleasure to serve you. Now lets try on some clothes!" He paused while clapping his hands together "Music!" 

Music began to play, and not the usual kind that I am use to. It's some how entirely different. "What is this?" I asked. 

He gave me a little smile and responded "Music, normal people music."  He then started  searching through racks of clothes. "These are all famous clothing brands!"

\---

After trying on what seemed to be thousands of clothes and shoes. We went over to the accessories station the people had set up. I pulled out sunglasses with a square frame. They were brown, and just really cute that I had to put them on. I  looked over at  Mr.Philps to see him wearing a backwards red baseball cap, and sunglasses with a star frame.

" Yo homie ! Do I look hip, or is it too much?" He asked. 

"Did you really just say that?" I asked with a little chuckle. 

"What about it  cuz ? I can be a young hip rap star! By the way dog, you look  swagglishes ." He said with a weird grin. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

"Wow.. I don't even know what to say." I said while still laughing hard.

"What I can't be young?" He said with a chuckle "I get it I am old."

"Yeah." I replied. "But your not that old." 

"Well it certainly looks like you got everything you need to go now." He said with a sad smile while removing his cap. 

"Yeah." I replied, "I will miss you  Capicorn ."

"You actually remembered my name. I remember when you were little and you couldn't pronounce it, so your mother told you to just call me Mr.Philps. I can't believe you remembered my name after all these years, Mistress." He spoke with a sad smile. 

"Well of course I would remember, you’re my  homie G!" I said with a chuckle, few seconds later the sound of his laughter echoed around in my room.

"I will miss you Mistress Lucy." he said while hugging me, "I hope you have fun, and get to do the things you always wished." 

"I promise I will!" I said while smiling, he moved his hands away and started walking towards the closet.

"That’s good now lets pack your bags."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it! Please don't be afraid to make any comments.


End file.
